Rochelle Santayana
Rochelle Santayana is one of the main characters in Silent Hill: Salvation. She is Earvin's friend who was tricked by Lilith to go to Silent Hill to be a sacrifice to resurrect the God of Silent Hill after the dark part of her soul becomes more active after five days.She is currently inside Lilith's fortress and unconscious after Nero's group kidnapped them in the Otherworld resort where her boyfriend died. Earvin is secretly in love with her and is on his way in rescuing her. Appearance Rochelle is a teenager of average height. She has sky blue eyes and a long pink hair up to her waist. According to Earvin, Rochelle always wear a sleeveless shirt with blazers. Her most noticeable trait is that her curves and her good vital statistics makes a her an attraction in school and she had been offered modeling opportunities many times but declined because she wanted to focus on her studies. Rochelle also wears a gold hairpin in the shape of a claw which uses to pull her bangs for comfort as it was given by her boyfriend John De Vera. Rochelle also likes to wear high heeled shoes when she is outside that sometimes she cannot run properly when in a hurry that in an incident, Earvin was forced to carry her in school which created a gossip among the students and the faculty that until John and Rochelle had a misunderstanding about the gossip and Earvin was forced to threaten some bystanders in the campus to confirm that all was just a gossip. Personality Rochelle is an independent, serious but kind, reasonable and understanding. She is a moody person that gives another set of behaviors according to her mood that Earvin himself is having a hard time to predict her movements and reactions in a situation which leads Earvin to secretly stalk her when she is in a bad mood. Rochelle's kind and reasonable attitude together with her curvaceous yet slender body made her an attraction to the boys in school and boys often befriend her but they could not get near here when is with Earvin as the other boys are afraid in getting squashed and smacked by him. Rochelle is very good in photo editing a thing that Earvin is interested and baffled with as he can't make high quality edits than her but Earvin realized Rochelle has a very artistic imagination to begin with. She is very protective of her friends that she defended Earvin from her own boyfriend when a gossip boomed that she has a relationship with Earvin that it almost lead to John and Rochelle's relationship to be severed but thanks to Earvin's effort to expose the truth their relationship was saved. Earvin said that Rochelle always looks for a positive side of a person and is friendly that she was able to make him smile again (a feat which Cristine did in his high school life) these qualities made Earvin fall in love with her but he still treats her as his best friend and Rochelle is concerned how her friends are doing in their personal lives as he asked Earvin if he is still launching himself into brawls and told him to stop because she is worried about him. Plot Category:Silent Hill: Salvation Category:Silent Hill: Salvation Characters Category:Female Characters